The Others
by long lost island
Summary: A mysterious woman visits the station while under Dominion command. Weyoun is approached with an offer of immortality. Sorry I am horrible at summaries. Please read and review!
1. Yes Interested?

Hello everyone. I posted a story like this a while back. I made a lot of changes. I own nothing of the Trek world and am not making any money off of this. Please, please review and let me know what you think!

….

As soon as she entered her quarters she knew that someone had been there. The smell of them still lingered in the air and she breathed in the scent of them. "A Vorta and JemHadar." She knew what Vorta was there and what his hands touched in the room. For her plans to work she would have to obtain permission from this specific Vorta and was pleased that he was already curious about her.

Her servant entered her quarters. "Horan, glad you are back. What have you found out about that Vorta Weyoun?"

"Besides the obvious not much. He's far more power hungry than most believe and is the one that is keeping Dukat in check. Weyoun is definitely the one you need to speak with." Horan gently bowed.

She smiled at her Bajoran servant who had done well. It was because of him that she was chosen for this task. "If all goes well Horan you may become Vasperan yet." She hissed seductively while tracing a finger down his cheek.

He breathed in at her touch. "I desire nothing else."

"I know and you'll make a wonderful Vasperan, I knew that from the first time I saw you." She gently kissed him. He returned the sentiment and the kiss deepened with his arms wrapping around her.

They fondled and teased for a few minutes and he let her go. "I haven't fed yet Horan and I honestly do not desire the bottles that I have brought. Let's go out tonight. Quark's seems to be a fitting environment for a meal."

He nodded and helped her get dressed for the night to come.

Quark's was thankfully packed tonight and the smell of drunkenness and vice filled the air. The Ferengi owner of the establishment was more than pleased as his profit margin was going to rise considerably tonight.

"Catherine, is there anyone of interest you see?"

Her eyes searched and saw many whom she would love to have company with. Though she would need to be careful as she realized that many eyes were on her at the moment. She listened and heard that her requests with Quark as spread and now people were talking. "Give it time; people are talking at the moment about me. My requests made to Quark sparked interest amongst the inhabitants of the station." She smiled at Horan who understood her meaning.

"Then I'll find some company for you." He stood and left her to sit and observe.

She searched the area looking down from the second floor. Oh there were so many here that would give their lives for her but only one person on the station mattered at the moment. She traced her memories and remembered how he smelled, the curiosity that surrounded him.

Someone approached her slowly and then took the seat that Horan occupied only ten minutes before. "I must say that you are a rather curious individual."

"Weyoun isn't it?" He nodded. "I'm flattered." She turned her attention to Horan who was speaking with a young Dabo girl who has taken interest with him. Her eyes though looked over another man in a striking blue outfit that covered what looked to be smooth skin.

Weyoun wasn't used to being dismissed so casually and was surprised at how irritated he felt. "Your name is Catherine DuMonier correct?"

"Yes." She kept her attention on the crowd below breathing in all the vice that each partook in and cursed the fact there were so many JemHadar simply sitting around. Worthless creatures.

"Human?"

"Was."

"Was? But that is a Human name and forgive me but your face is that of a Human."

She slowly turned her head to face Weyoun and smiled. "I look like a lot of things when needed." Her attention was once again focused on the crowd below. It thrilled her that Weyoun was irritated with her lack of attention towards him. She could hear his heart beat not unlike a Human's but its rhythm was slightly slower with a third beat every two seconds and she closed her eyes as she listened to it. She turned to face him and listened closer to the blood flow through him and wondered what Vorta blood tasted like. His body was young with decades of memories. What a combination.

Weyoun felt a chill run through him when she looked at him. Her focus was on if not through him. "What are you then?"

"Something I know you want to become, what you have searched for, for decades and never found." Her voice was low and just within his hearing limits. "Would you like to talk about it?"

There was no seduction in her voice but he found himself compelled by her. "I would as I have some questions to ask you."

"And I you. Oh, I see my companion has found someone." She looked at Horan. _'Take her to our quarters. I wish to give Weyoun a show.'_ Horan simply nodded looking up at her.

"Shall we go to my quarters and discuss things? I know you've been there already."

Weyoun was surprised that she knew that but didn't let that show. "It seems there is more to you than I originally thought."

He walked with her to her quarters flanked by his JemHadar guards. They entered leaving the guards outside. "I would request that you allow my companion and a young woman to enter when they arrive."

Catherine looked at the Vorta with interest and knew that all she had to do was seduce him with his own desire. "You want to know what I am. I have every intention on showing you but before that we need to wait for them to arrive." She offered a seat and he took it now more curious than ever.

"Any attempts at seduction would be wasted on me I'm afraid."

Catherine sat across from him. "Oh, this is a seduction you'll not want to pass up. It will be rather educational. That I can guarantee." The quarter doors opened and Horan stepped inside with a Dabo girl of no more than nineteen years of age. "I'm so glad that you can make it."

The girl looked frightened when she saw Weyoun in the room. "Horan, what's going on?"

He held her to him and she struggled to get away. "Calm down my dear you'll not be harmed." He whispered in her ear.

Catherine stood and walked towards the girl and stood at an angle to make sure the Weyoun would see everything that took place. A finger went along the young girl's neck. "You are so beautiful, so pure still. You are very lucky that the Dominion is here preventing the Cardassians from taking advantage of all your charms."

The girl shivered and looked into Catherine's eyes. "You'll feel only pleasure with what I will do."

Weyoun wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real or not. He slowly stood as he watched as the girl's face went from fearful to blank when she looked into Catherine's eyes. "Only pleasure." She slowly whispered back.

"That's right."

Horan lifted the girl and laid her on the sofa. Catherine sat beside the girl who looked up with a blank expression on her face. "Now let's have some fun." Her hands swept over the girl's body and an excited moan was her reward with her head moving back and forth in pleasure. This was done for about ten minutes with the younger woman moaning in tears.

Weyoun stood back watching with interest at the show. He was still not entirely convinced that this was not an act. Yet he allowed the show to continue.

"Get up my dear and seduce our Vorta guest."

The girl walked up to Weyoun who stopped the girl's advances with a push towards the sofa. "There really is no need."

"I thought so." Catherine turned her attention to the wanton girl on the sofa that seemed to be in pain from his rejection of her. "Shhh my child. Now Weyoun will ask you some questions and you will be perfectly honest with him. Please Weyoun ask her any question you see fit."

He sat down looking bored but asked a question anyway. "What is your opinion of the Dominion?"

"It's pure evil."

Weyoun laughed despite himself but took interest now. Most would have found some politically correct answer. "What is so evil about it?"

"The changelings want to enslave everyone and created creatures that enjoy killing."

He was laughing now. "Oh? Are there Bajorans that are loyal to the Federation?"

"All Bajorans are."

His mood darkened. "Give me names."

She shook her head and screamed in pain. "No, I can't tell you." That answer was rewarded with a pain in her stomach.

Catherine held her. "Answer the question my dear and the pain will stop."

The girl made an attempt to put up with the pain but lost in the end. "Major Kira." Tears fell down her cheeks.

Weyoun's interest was piqued and he looked at Catherine. "How did you do this to her?"

Catherine smiled as she had the girl relax in her arms. "I'll show you."

If he didn't see it for himself he wouldn't believe it. Her eyes turned golden and sharp incisors dropped and faster than any being was capable off she plunged into the young girl's neck. The girl moaned in pain and pleasure as she was being drained of her life essence.

Catherine pulled back and licked up the excess blood. With a few licks the wounds healed themselves. She looked into the girl's eyes. "You will remember nothing of this. Horan will take you back to your quarters and you'll rest. You had a simple conversation him but you both decided to leave it at that."

"Yes, I'm going to rest." She stood up slowly and walked towards the door with Horan guiding her out.

Weyoun was no enthralled with the woman before him. "I've heard of your kind but they were only stories."

She sat back down. "Oh, they are not stories. Well some of them are, some are not."

"Are you truly immortal?"

"Yes, interested?"

He sat across from her. "Very much so."

Catherine knew that she held his interest. "I can arrange that but I'll need something in return."

His tone began to freeze. "And what is that?"

"I need your permission to allow this station to hold a meeting of my kind here. About six hundred will attend as well as their guests. It could be arranged somewhere else but secrecy is of the utmost importance. The Dominion is capable of keeping secrets I assume." She sat back getting comfortable. "If you do this you'll live longer than the very Gods you worship and serve so dutifully."

Weyoun finally understood what Catherine was here for. She was a scout seeking out a location. "No one knows about your kind do they?"

"Oh Humans do but we are not talked about. My kind are a secret that they desire to forget. So do I have your permission and understanding that the event will be kept secret until the night of the event?"

"I'll have to think it over." He stood knowing that his time was over here.

"Twenty-seven hours. I'll need an answer by then."

…..

Please review. I really want to know what you all think.


	2. A Drug to Use Everyday

Here's the second chapter. Disclaimer thingy, I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

….

Quark's was not busy tonight and he decided to send a couple of the Dabo girls home early. Tanna was let go first as she was the newest to work at the bar so was the first to have her hours cut back. This would normally bother her but she felt weak and wanted to get some rest. She was rather pale and there have been a few comments made that she should go home but her stubbornness forced her to continue.

She had the strangest dreams last night about the man she met, remembering speaking with him and wanting of all things to follow him to his quarters. It only ended with him escorting her back to her own and that was the end of the event.

Tanna reached her quarters but was stopped from entering as a JemHadar guard approached her. "You are to come with me."

Not wanting to get this creature angry she complied and found herself brought to a small office not far from the security office. A familiar face stood behind desk. Now she was growing afraid. What had she done?

Weyoun saw the same look on her face that she held last night when she first saw him. "Please have a seat my dear. Tanna isn't it?"

"Um, yes." She sat down wondering why this felt familiar.

"Do you recall anything of last night? It is very important that you answer honestly." He spoke in a non threatening tone yet he unnerved her.

"Well I worked at Quarks until um…I'm not sure I left with someone and we spoke and I returned to my quarters. A rather nice man but we talked and I guess we simply didn't bother to further the night." She seemed confused.

Weyoun smiled internally as she answered. It proved that she was indeed affected by what was done to her. "Do you remember his name?"

"Sorry but he was Bajoran. Oh, yes he was sitting with a Human in the bar. I'm sorry but is he in any trouble? I only spoke with him a short time." Worry creased her face.

"No my dear that is all. Do you require an escort back to your quarters?"

She stood. "I'll be fine thank you."

He watched as she left. So what he witnessed was the truth for she was completely honest in all her answers. Not a trace of a lie.

This Catherine woman held powerful telepathic abilities for her to do such a wonderful job with altering a young woman's mind. He had to learn more but knew to keep his distance from her for now. His research informed him that they were very powerful physically and never aged.

Everything that he wanted was running through Catherine's veins. The thought of becoming immortal brought a smile to his face. He needed to learn more about her race.

He walked to the habitat ring and made his way to Catherine's quarters. "Please forgive the intrusion. I have some questions for you concerning the event."

Catherine looked at Weyoun for a moment. "I am sure that you have." She said nothing else and went back to reading some information on a PADD.

Weyoun waited until she was finished reading but ten minutes later she was still consumed with the information she was absorbing. "Catherine do you wish for me to leave?"

"I was waiting for you to ask the question on your mind. Ask it." She turned to him.

"It's about the event."

"No, it's not."

Weyoun was taken aback at her frankness and started to laugh. "Correct."

Quicker than he could realize she held a strong rip around his neck. "I know the questions you have Weyoun and you'll simply have to wait. I suggest you enjoy your mortal life while you can." She let him go and sat on her sofa as if she never moved.

"How do you move so quickly?" His heart rate had excelled and there was fear in his features though he smiled while asking the question.

She realized that he was not going to be scared away so easily. Then a thought came to her and wondered if the Vorta was cleaver enough to play. "I heard you like games."

"I do."

"Then let's play one shall we? I will give you a taste of what it is like to have a fraction of the power you could have as one of my kind. If no one notices the change in you other than your mood I'll answer all of your questions."

Were Weyoun a race that felt the pull of sexuality he would be worshiping her. He realized that she was a sultry and tantalizing creature and held far more power over men than the most experienced of Orion women. He felt rather powerful knowing that he could resist her easily. "What must be done to play this little game of yours?"

"I know very well that physical seduction will not work on Vorta but even so you have ambitions, needs that are not physical. You love to manipulate and bend the lives of those around you." She stood up and walked around him breathing in the air around him. He smelled of a die for silk that could kill a person if touched with bare hands, and deceptively attractive. How very like the Vorta.

"I am what the Founders made me."

"Who do you despise Weyoun, its part of the game."

He thought of a few names but one kept creeping up on him but he didn't want to share this with her. Giving out information was too risky in his position. "I don't have a name."

"I know you are lying. I can smell it. Odd." She breathed it in. It was similar to burnt paper but light and sweet. Emotions run high in this one.

"Dukat, he's too involved with the past." His thoughts darkened with the thoughts of how self absorbed that Cardassian was. So much work could be done if he wasn't so involved with himself and obsessed with Major Kira.

She gave him time to sort through his thoughts as they were deep and very, very controlled. "Good, focus on him. What fate would you desire for him?" Catherine watched as he thought about it and she focused on Weyoun's mind sending the energy to his to get him fixated with those thoughts.

"I want him to beg before he dies." He honestly didn't care how the situation came about. He simply wanted him to beg. Part of him was worried that he revealed so much to a woman he hardly knows.

"Think about how you would arrange it. Focus on it."

Weyoun felt pulled to obey her, wanted to visualize Dukat on his knees. Catherine enjoyed seducing men in this fashion as it exposes them to her. As he focused on his desire she realized how multi-layered the Vorta mind was. She wanted him to be hers for that very fact as so few that desire the power her kind can offer hold so much potential power.

_Dukat was sitting in the command office as usual toying with Captain Sisco's ball. 'Ah Weyoun glad you are here I am sure that you have heard of the good news.'_

'_I have indeed. There is excellent progress being made in the Alpha quadrant.'_

'_Let's have a toast.' Dukat pulled out a bottle of Kanar and poured two classes, handing one to Weyoun. Weyoun took the glass from him but didn't drink. 'Drink up Weyoun we should celebrate.'_

_Weyoun looked at the contents of the glass and raised one eye. 'Doesn't appeal to me. Besides I am not affected by these drinks like you are.'_

_Dukat huffed in a laugh and downed his in one shot. Within a few minutes of talking he realized that he was no longer able to move. He fell to the floor in a heap. Weyoun walked over and sat in the chair that was occupied by Dukat only moments before._

_Weyoun called Major Kira in. 'Major please show Dukat what you really think of him. Do anything that you want to him right now as he is helpless.'_

_Kira nodded with a blank look on her face and looked down at Dukat who was pleading for help._

'_Major help me. You are not like Weyoun or even…myself.' He could only move his eyes and speak._

_Weyoun simply crossed his legs and looked down at the scene before him._

_Kira placed her phaser on stun and took off Dukat's armor. She fired a shot at his shoulder and he gritted his teeth in pain but refused to scream. Another shot was fired to his other shoulder and he reacted like before. There was no way he would show weakness before the Vorta._

'_I'm sure you want to do more than that Major.' Weyoun looked at her with pure enjoyment in his eyes. 'Get creative if you like. I heard that your family line stems from the artist community.'_

_Dukat stared up wide eyed as Kira dug the heel of her boot into the spot on a shoulder where the phaser hit. This time he screamed out loud as a cluster of nerves were being pinched. She lifted up her boot and knelt down beside Dukat and dug her nails in his face slowly, tearing the skin as she went along._

'_That will be all Major. Clean yourself up and return to your duties and you remembered nothing of this.'_

_Kira nodded and turned around walking out of the office. _

_Weyoun stood over Dukat whose face was creased in anger and blood. 'I want to hear you beg Dukat. You are a cleaver man and could do good for the Dominion but you need to be broken of that pride of yours.'_

'_Tretrouous little vermin!'_

'_I could call Kira back in here again to continue with what she started.' Weyoun relished the look on Dukat's face as he…_

Weyoun breathed in deeply as he was pulled from his little fantasy. "What was that?"

"What you could do when you become what I am. Do you desire that?"

It felt invigorating to say the least. The images were so real. Now did he desire what he saw? It was such a strong word to use for such a situation. His desires were always to serve the Founders. There was never any other reason for his existence. He looked at Catherine that simply radiated power. _That_ is what he desired.

"The power to do that, yes."

Catherine breathed in the air around him once again. "I'll allow you to manipulate those around you for one day. Careful in what you do as the next day there will be consequences."

Before he could react she bit into his neck and drank from him. He tasted rich, new and very, very cruel. All his memories entered her for a time in a body that was so very young. Less than a year at least. Catherine had to pull back or end up killing him. Oh, yes he was going to be hers. A drug to use every day.

Weyoun fell against her as his life was being drained away. The rush of power around him fogged his mind and he was lost to it. The pain was only temporary as he saw images of his fantasy and wanted nothing more than to finish it for real.

He looked up as he was now lying down on the sofa. Catherine held her wrist to his mouth and he drank at first with some reluctance. It held no taste for him but his body was reacting to it none the less. When he finished he felt stronger and the strangest sensations came over him. He looked around the room and could see everything in a more refined definition. The shapes and shadows in the room were far more intense and if he didn't know any better seemed to breathe. Upon his intake of breath he realized for the first time that Catherine held a smell of perfume and something that he was not able to define. He felt awake.

"What you fell will last for a few days. Though the power you feel won't last as long."

It was exhilarating and he had so few opportunities to honestly use that word. "I'll leave you then."

He left her quarters without another word and took in how different everything seemed to him. His soldiers walked closely behind him and he felt who they were. JemHadar held this dense energy yet was like fire, deadly. The Cardassians he passed by held a seemingly grounded feeling that twisted and bent that never shied from the light. How very Cardassian indeed.

Weyoun wanted to feel what Odo felt like. Surly a God would have an essence that surpassed anything that he felt so far. He had to know for himself, feel it with a sense that he never yielded before.

Odo was in the security office looking over some files, speaking with the Major about the guest that were to arrive in a week's time.

As Weyoun entered Kira made her exit citing that she had some things to do. Weyoun watched her leave knowing the feelings that she held for Odo and he in return for her. He was awash with the power between the two and the sadness that they could not make an attempt to intensify their relationship. Kira's energy was like that of the finest woven tapestry made of coarse fibers that last a long time and never fade no matter how much it's used.

"May I help you Weyoun?"

Weyoun bowed in his usual manner. "I hope I am not interrupting Fou…Odo. I am simply curious how the security precaution are going."

Odo knew that was a lie but decided not to push things. He didn't want to speak with the Vorta anymore than he had to.

It was hard for Weyoun to understand what he was feeling from Odo. He was expecting something more intense but found that Odo was withdrawn and the energy around him pulled away from the rest of the room as Weyoun was speaking. Weyoun knew that Odo honestly wanted nothing to do with him and it hurt the Vorta to say the least.

"They are going as expected. I'll be finished with the final details in a day or so." His gruff voice was pleasant enough but didn't invite any further conversation.

"I'll look forward to reading your report." He bowed and headed out of the security office.

Odo watched Weyoun leave and noticed that the Vorta was overly observant. It was as if he was reading everything around him. There seemed to be no purpose for the visit and Weyoun always held a purpose for doing everything.

He hated what he was about to do next but he had to know what was going on with Weyoun.

…..

Please review and let me know how I am doing!


	3. I scare you don't I Weyoun?

Here is the next chapter of this rather odd story. I know how cliché are Vampires. For those out there reading this, please review. Even if it's to complain how bad this is. As everyone knows I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Enjoy!

…

The next morning Weyoun woke up feeling the exhilaration that he felt the evening before. Never had he awoken with such powerful emotions that seemed to carry him from the bed. Everything around him was still breathing and he stood for a moment just observing what was around him.

When he stepped from his bedroom he felt there was someone in the room with him. He searched out to find out what it was and recognized not what but who it was. Odo was in the room in disguise as his tunic. Weyoun almost smiled at Odo but wanted to see what this game was all about. Very well.

He put the tunic over his shirt and felt the difference tenfold. The energy of it was different and he was elated that he was covered by one of his Gods. He doubted that any other Vorta held this honor. Oh, this was going to be a most interesting day.

As he entered Ops he encountered a typical drama between Dukat and Major Kira. Perhaps he could set to work some manipulation and have some fun at their expense. It would have to be done carefully as Odo was present listening to everything that he was saying. He could feel strong emotions coming from Odo as Dukat was harassing Kira.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Weyoun said casually.

"No, I was just leaving."

"Major I still need to speak to you about this report." Dukat held up the report and smiled. It was enough to keep her here.

"Alright." She didn't want to start anything right now especially with Weyoun in the office.

Weyoun listened as they prattled on and added a few words to the conversation from time to time to remind them he was still in the office. He focused on Kira and felt her emotions which were a mix of anger and tiredness. He needed to get her calm for her to do what he wanted. Her energy was easy to tap into and after a few minutes Kira was very calm then stopped speaking all together.

Dukat of course noticed the blank look on Kira's face. "Major, I asked you a question."

Weyoun had to step in now or else raise suspicions with Odo. "Major Kira?" He let go of the energy around her and she shook her head as if that would clear it.

"Um, I'm sorry the Torajan Province, yes I spoke with the minister…."

Their conversation continues as everyone felt it was best to ignore the incident. Now it was Dukat's turn but realized it would take a little longer to twist the Cardassian's emotions. Dukat held a smoky energy that was solidified and moved from time to time to prevent anything from entering that shield he held. It took some maneuvering but he bent and swayed with the smoke finally reaching that twisted core.

His time was coming to a close but he found a way to make a simple report longer. "What about Minister Durkrel, he has shown signs of not being a supporter of the new regulations."

Kira looked unimpressed but answered the question which encouraged Dukat to have the final word.

Weyoun now had the time he needed while not raising suspicions. He focused and slowly made Dukat become unfocused until he lost strength. Dukat fell to the floor asleep in seconds.

"Dukat?" Kira jumped up but kept her distance from him at the same time.

Weyoun walked over and called for a Cardassian soldier to help. The soldier looked at Dukat and tried to wake him. "He's asleep."

"We can see that. He fell asleep after being very much awake." Irritation filled Weyoun's voice.

Within minutes Dukat was sent to the infirmary. Kira finished typing some things on her PADD and Weyoun hid his smile knowing that any refection could be seen by Odo.

At least that proved there were powers to be had and his fantasy was not so unlikely. His thoughts went to Catherine and the power that a seemingly weak woman held within her veins. He wondered about Horan her Bajoran consort and how he feels drawing from her each night.

Now was not the time to focus on such things. He still served the Founders in all things and would do everything in his power to make sure that he continued to do so.

…

Dukat woke in the infirmary after a few minutes, very confused as to how he got there. The last thing he remembers was speaking with Kira and Weyoun about a report then he closed his eyes and woke up here. There was no reason for the odd event and had every bio scan done to see what could have possibly be wrong with him.

The Cardassian doctor looked at the readings and didn't find anything that unusual. "The only thing that could be seen as slightly abnormal is elevated rates of Therasyphin-Pennalylic. A chemical found in ten percent of Cardassian males. Other than that everything looks normal." The doctor gave him a knowing look.

Dukat was aware that he was of very few Cardassians that can't be controlled mentally due to that naturally produced chemical. It can be made and injected but the risks are usually too high, even for espionage purposes. No Vulcan or mind reader has yet been able to penetrate his mind.

"What can cause an elevation?"

"It becomes elevated when your mind is being attacked from an outside force. Stress is a factor and some research has stated that large amounts of kanar. Have you had any such events or an overabundance of stated drink?"

Dukat shook his head no and then left the infirmary shortly after. He wasn't happy about what happened to him and knew that there was something or someone that got to his mind. The signs where there and it only ever happened to him twice. Those were two events he would rather not have repeated again.

He a lot of work to do and questions to ask Weyoun about this event of people that don't seem to have any specific race or ideology. The amount of research he was able to come up with was seven names, all of which belong to people who lived over a century ago. It wasn't the age to much as the race in combination with the age.

Weyoun was in OPS going over some records with Kira. The Vorta looked up. "I trust you are well."

"As always." He watched as Kira leave with a subtle but blank look on her face.

"She is a fascinating woman Dukat. If Bajor could be convinced to join the Dominion she would be an excellent officer."

Weyoun's voice grated every fiber of his being. "Indeed. I need to know more about this event that will take place in a week's time. Especially since I have not been informed of it."

True to his diplomatic stance Weyoun lightly explained the situation. "I had nothing to do with it. The Founder was the one that agreed to the event."

"Who are they? The few names I've come across belong to people that have no business being alive."

Weyoun knew that this point would come and explanations would have to be made. "They are a group that is not on the best of terms with the Federation and they have resources that are highly beneficial to the Dominion." Dukat was about to cut in. "They are what Humans have called Vampire. Immortals as it were that wishes to hold an event in a neutral area where they can conduct their activities without interruption."

Dukat listened to Weyoun speak of these vampires. Every description made him sick to his stomach. He knew what they were and he would have nothing to do with them. "This is a Cardassian station and I have no desire to play host to their kind. I have heard of them before. Cardassia is aware of what they are and they will not be allowed on this station."

There was something that Weyoun had never heard in Dukat's voice. It was faint yet detectable none the less. Fear. "Then why don't you speak with Ms. DuMonier. She came here on behalf of her people and is very receptive."

"I'll have nothing to do with her." He snapped a little too quickly. Now the Vorta would start to dig into this emotional saga.

"Have you met her kind before?"

"I'll speak with her. I'm only disgruntled because you didn't bring this to my attention first. Cardassia is after all part of the Dominion." Dukat resumed his normal self confident demeanor.

"Then as a member of the Dominion you'll obey the wishes of the Founders regardless if you were informed or not." Weyoun smiled and left the office.

….

***Twenty Minutes Previous***

Weyoun and Kira watched as Dukat was beamed from the office. Kira held a strange look of satisfaction and of all things worry. "I'll get back to you with the records or hand them to Dumar."

"That would be satisfactory." Weyoun watched as the other soldiers left, leaving the two of them alone for a moment. "Major, I have one other question for you."

She turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

Weyoun almost thought better of what he was going to do as Odo was still wrapped around him as his tunic and knew that what was done here would be seen and observed by him. That thought made him laugh as Odo would have no say in the matter. He would bring no harm to Kira; just play with her a little.

He walked over to the farthest wall with the consol and asked her to observe something. She did so and then Weyoun worked on her mind once again and her face went blank. "Very good Major. You will not remember anything of what I say or have done. If anyone enters you'll act normally and ask questions about the record you'll hand Dumar."

"Yes, of course." Kira responded robotically.

"What is your honest opinion of the Dominion?" He wanted to make sure that she was involved with any movements on the station.

"I detest it."

He half smiled at that. "Are you planning any sabotage to prevent the minefield from being taken down?"

"Yes, I am."

"Who else is involved?"

"Rom, Jake Sisco, and Odo." She stared at nothing but her mind was starting to fight back a little and his hold was weakening. He would have to let this go soon.

"Very good Major." He smiled at her. He was losing control over the stronger emotions but wanted to play with her further. "What is your opinion of me?"

"You are hard to figure out. I don't know if you are to be trusted or not."

It was becoming strenuous now to hold onto this line of talk any further. Instead he held her mind and body. This woman was full of fight and could easily kill him had she the chance. Vorta were not fighters but creatures of the mind. Right now he could snap her neck and she wouldn't put up a struggle.

"I want you to stand perfectly still until someone enters and you resume the orders I gave you."

Kira stood still only blinking and breathing. Weyoun walked around her observing her form. He wondered what Dukat found so fascinating about her, what he was willing to humiliate himself and harass her over for. There was nothing special about Kira that he could see.

A while later Dukat entered and Kira obeyed his orders to the letter.

…

Weyoun returned to his quarters and threw the Tunic off but gently placed it on the sofa. "You can resume your normal form now Odo."

Odo after a minute reshaped into his regular Constable self. "When did you realize?"

"A few minutes before I put you on." Weyoun stood waiting for the barrage of questions.

"First how did you realize it was me and why didn't you say something?" Odo asked in his gruff voice. He was well aware that Weyoun wasn't prostrating himself to him as he usually does.

"I am a Vorta and can sense you. It is my duty to do so." A half lie. "I also wanted you to see what I can do to Major Kira." It was a strange thing not fearing a creature he was taught to worship all his lives.

Odo looked shocked. "And why would you want me to witness that?"

Weyoun was starting to question himself and his boldness. "You are not a God Odo and I do not have to respond to that question. I have a question for you. What will you do to make sure that Major Kira doesn't serve in a mining colony for being a saboteur?"

"What did you do to her?" Odo knew that Kira was much too strong a person to be simply lulled into answering those questions.

"What I wanted to do. I serve the Founders in all things Odo. You may be a Changeling but you are not a God." Weyoun spoke with confidence waiting for Odo to respond.

Odo stepped a little closer to Weyoun. "I'm glad you finally realize that I am no God. But you'll leave Kira alone from now on."

"I never had any intentions of bringing her any harm. All I wanted was some information."

Odo said nothing and left Weyoun's quarters. Weyoun surprised himself with his boldness at speaking back to one of his Gods. He didn't wither and feel the guilt that would normally plague him. He once again felt powerful though not as much so as he did the previous night.

Catherine was correct that the power would fade away but it still lingered in his veins and he relished every moment of it. He wanted nothing more than to visit her again, to hear her voice and perhaps if she allowed it to feed from her.

He realized that he was losing himself to her and he honestly didn't care. As long as he was still serving the Founder's he did nothing he could be punished for. He found his real Tunic and put it on before heading to Catherine's quarters.

The door opened for him and he was instantly thrown to the floor. Before he could get up he felt strong hands grip one of his ears painfully. "You were not to allow anyone to know about your gifts."

Catherine threw him to the floor again. "Did I not tell you that?"

Weyoun was shocked by her anger and felt it run through him. "It doesn't matter." He spoke with his usual calm. "Odo holds no power here."

"And what of Dukat, he knows what I and the others are and he doesn't like it. I know why that is."

"How did you…?"

Catherine knelt down her face only inches from Weyoun's. "We are linked for a time. I know your thoughts and can see what you do. Dukat must not interfere with this event and he will now that he knows about my kind. Trust me he will."

Weyoun saw the anger and the power of Catherine and was scared. Her fangs descended and she held his neck in a painful grip. "I can bring him to you and you can alter his mind." He was no longer thinking.

She let go in a huff. "You of all creatures should know that the greatest power is being able to be in a situation where you do not need to use it."

He got up and calmed himself down and looked around the room. "Where is Horan?"

Catherine gave him a wicked smile. "I no longer needed him as you'll replace him. You know far too much and yet you need a leash as you are inquisitive by nature. Once you're immortal I'll teach you my dear Vorta how to control your new powers but for now you are too weak to control yourself."

Weyoun's heart skipped a beat when he saw her features contort into something animalistic. He backed up into a wall and found his hands pinned over his head with one of her cool pale ones. Her breath was in his ear as he started shaking.

"I scare you don't I Weyoun? You'll soon learn that I am a merciful mistress and after this event you'll want nothing more than to serve me in all things instead of your Founders."

He closed his eyes in shame as he betrayed the Gods themselves.

Her words taunted him. "You were meant to serve Weyoun. Freedom will not do you well at all as you need answers and reasons for things."

A hiss and a sharp pain were the only things he remembered before blacking out.

…..


	4. You can never learn

Sorry for the long update for this story. Writers block took over for a while. Anyway as everyone knows I own nothing of Star Trek. Please review at the end! I want to know what you think.

…..

He opened his eyes slowly as he felt pain in every possible part of his body. It hurt to think and he really needed to as he had no idea what had happened to him. Weyoun looked around and found that he was in his quarters with a woman sitting next to him on his bed.

"Welcome to the land of the living." She smiled at him as her fingers played with the bite marks on his neck. They would be easily concealed but she would not heal them this time. As far as she was concerned he was hers now.

"What did you do to me?"

Her amused tone turned serious. "What I needed to do. I told you to have fun but not reveal your new but very temporary skills to anyone. Dukat is not pleased and is looking into my past after what you did."

Weyoun looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was. "I had no idea the effect your blood had on me. I can no longer have it." His mind returned to what he had to do for the day. There was so much. He slowly stood up and felt pain in his neck. His fingers reached up and he winced at the stinging sensation. "You didn't heal me this time." He grew angry with her.

Catherine shrugged with a smile. "One way of marking you as mine. You'll be thankful when the event starts. Others will know not to touch you."

"I am no one's but the Founders. I serve them and them alone." He clenched his stomach in pain.

Her voice, low and husky spoke inside his head. _'Not anymore you don't. You are MINE.'_

The pain eased up and he stood tall as he normally did. "I may want immortality but not at this price."

"As if you ever had a choice. You life to serve and serve you will. Now you have duties to perform."

Weyoun left his quarters and continued with his daily routine not that he had much of a choice in the matter. There was no use in sending anyone to rid the station of Catherine or her kind as it seems she held some sort of telepathic control over him and his actions. For the first time a true fear began to envelop him.

Catherine watched him leave and left shortly after to speak with another representative on the station. The oldest of the Vaspernan arrived a few hours ago to speak with her. He was Vulcan and half her age. She held a certain amount of respect for the man but in all honesty found that Vasperan were a lesser class of Vampire.

"Ty'Vuan, I hope you approve of all the luxuries that will be provided." Catherine held an air of respect in her voice.

He was no fool and knew that she was amongst the many Vampires that viewed Vasperan as lesser entities in the immortal world. "They are more than satisfactory. You did well." He smiled at her a rare thing for him. He was very in control of his emotions but from time to time allowed himself the luxury of exposing them. It was amusing to him how it unnerved other species that were used to the colder side of Vulcans.

"Glad to hear that. Is there anything else that requires my attention?"

He walked up to her. "You hate me don't you or at least the recognition I receive as a Vasperan. It is such a foolish thing to discriminate against. My strength may never match yours but the sun never discriminates against us no matter if we are Vasperan or Vampire."

Her voice went cold. "Old habits die hard. This does not mean I do not respect you. Your work has helped prevent our extinction. Vulcan logic is valued as always." She referred to his work with the Federation that helped keep their existence quiet yet known at the same time.

"You have a new conquest is see. I couldn't help notice that the Vorta, Weyoun has your fingerprints all over him. Interesting choice." Ty'Vuan was rather interested as Weyoun would be the first of his race to become Vasperan. He knew very well the Vorta held no idea what an honor that truly was.

"I've always had good taste. Perhaps one day a non-human would be allowed to become Vampire."

"I thought you never wanted to see that take place."

She smiled almost with a laugh. "I am not biased in that regard. You would have made a wonderful Vampire but the council will not allow any other race to be turned on Earth then and they still won't today."

He learned a lot from her today. Catherine DuMonier was very tight lipped when it came to her views outside the general accepted discrimination. "I thought you were more conservative than that but, given your past I am not surprised."

"Old habits die hard but they do die eventually."

"Does the alteration in your opinion have anything to do with the Andorian you planed to turn all those years ago?"

Catherine's patience was now worn thin. "Things are not as simple as that. They never are with, my kind." She left him to rest for the day.

Old memories spun in her head thinking of her first non-human lover. She could still feel his hands on her cold skin that he loved so much and the heat that emanated off of him was beautiful.

_She woke up wrapped in the pale blue arms of her newly found companion. It surprised her how Andorians burned, their emotions matching that intensity. His blood was an acquired taste that she learned to appreciate. _

_He woke looking into her eyes. "I never thought Humans were so active."_

"_I'm not Human. I was long ago but now am something much stronger. I'm called Vampire amongst my kind."_

_Nirkorat looked her, his antennae twitching is curiosity. "And what is a Vampire?"_

"_An immortal." She didn't mind sharing the information with him as he was not going to live much longer anyway._

_He was in deep thought for a moment then his mind seemed to remember something. "Yes, I have heard of something like that. There was one Andorian that became immortal. She was banned from ever returning to Andoria again." His features of interest shifted to caution._

_She felt the warmth leave her as he lifted his naked form off of her. "Her name is Yulvan. She suffered a lot when that happened. I know, I am her friend and she seeks nothing more than to return to Andoria again."_

_Catherine stood up in the pile of sheets made of pure Andorian silk. She bought the finest she could get with the money she held. Nirkorat was another wealthy merchant who dealt in Andorian silk that had a rather interesting past with the Imperial Guard. _

"_She left us, Catherine."_

"_No, she only became immortal and one's emotions are only increased when you are turned."_

_Nirkorat's antennae dropped a little knowing that Yulvan would have felt severe pain for being separated from her family. "She was warned and made her decision."_

"_You have not yet bonded with anyone yet. Strange for your age isn't it."_

_He took offence to her statement. "I was not on Andoria for that time and all other Andorians I met were not of the age."_

_Catherine gently took his hand and led him back to bed. The coolness of her skin that was of the room temperature thrilled him. It was one of those things that most Andorian males fantasized about, a woman that held skin as cold as the air around them. Here one was before him and she would easily be the death of him._

"_I won't ask you more about it. I know your mating rituals and that of birth are very personal to Andorians. Please forgive me for bringing it up."_

_That seemed to calm him down as he lay back down upon her. The coolness of her skin almost burned against his warm skin caused by his high metabolism. Her fingers trained down his back and he let out a soft moan._

Catherine buried the memory for she had to prepare for the final details of the event.

….

Dukat waited for the Vorta to come to OPS. He had a lot of questions for Weyoun and he was going to get answers one way or another. Dukat was rather good at extracting information from others when needed. He wanted to know what Catherine and her kind were going to do on the station.

Weyoun entered as normal with his updates, questions and general reports about the station and the war.

"I want to know about Catherine DuMonier. She's been to your quarters and for a man that holds no interest for the company of women that is rather suspect." Dukat stood as he spoke.

If he had not experienced the power that Catherine held over him he would have found Dukat rather intimidating at the moment. "Everything about the event has been given to you. If your questions concern her or the nature of those attending I highly suggest speaking with her. I did suggest that before." His voice grew cold then felt a slight shiver run through him.

'_Bring him to me Weyoun. I'll meet him in Quark's this evening.'_

"I'll arrange it so you can meet her in Quark's this evening if you prefer a more public location." Weyoun motioned with his hands.

That seemed to placate Dukat from further questioning and they both returned to their duties.

Dukat found the day went too quickly for his liking but he would not be late for this meeting. He wanted answers and as Weyoun seemed to be of no use he had to ask the demon directly. She was sitting in Quark's in a plain green outfit with her hair tied back.

"I'm glad you can make it Gul Dukat. Weyoun mentioned that you wanted to speak with me." Her voice was low and she made eye contact with him.

He was surprised at how plainly she dressed. He was under the assumption that all of her kind dressed to show their wealth and sexuality. "Do forgive me but I was under the impression that your kind dressed in a more flamboyant style."

"And I was under the assumption that Cardassians shot and asked questions later. I'm glad to see that I was wrong." She took a sip of 'wine' that she had Quark order in for her. Dukat nodded towards the glass she was holding. "It's all donated and replicated. All that is needed is less than a few drops of blood. He was well compensated for his donation."

"I'll be honest I didn't agree to have your kind on this station." His tone was laced with anger but very well controlled.

Catherine raised an eyebrow but sat back. She knew about him and his first contact with one of her 'kind'. "I understand your hatred of my 'kind' but you were attacked by a Vasperan a non-human immortal. She was never supposed to be made and she and her maker were dealt with. I am a Vampire far more in control than that waste of skin ever would have been."

Dukat could feel the hatred of the Vasperan in the voice. "It seems there is more to the Vasperan and Vampire world than I could have found out though my sources."

Her features softened. "There are very few places we can meet and have a Grand Meeting. It happens every three hundred years and we are banned from Earth. Not because of Humans, they would have had no problems with it but the Vampire council found that it would be better for Humans if we removed ourselves from Earth and its progress."

"Interesting." Dukat was growing fascinated with Catherine.

"Twelve hundred will come here and spend three days feasting, talking and learning. If you have issues with this I would leave the station for that time. We are very addictive. Even now you are growing attracted to me though you want nothing more than to make me suffer for what was done to you." Catherine smiled and spun her drink in her glass.

Dukat knew that she was trying to calm him. "I appreciate your honesty."

"There is more you want to ask."

For the first time he smiled. "Weyoun, I want to know what you did to Weyoun to give him such power. I know you know what I am talking about."

She smiled back finishing off her drink. "I offered some of my blood to him to see how well he can control himself. You were stronger than he had anticipated and you found out about him. Though Major Kira will not. Weyoun will become a Vasperan if the event goes smoothly."

Dukat's features remained the same thought he, for some reason grew angry that Weyoun would be given such an opportunity. "He's only a servant."

"And he'll serve me very well."

"The Founders may have issue with you taking one of their servants so casually." He tested her now.

Catherine laughed at that. "They deem themselves as Gods, Vorta, JemHadar and any solid is deemed to be expendable. As an immortal I know their mentality. Do you have any more questions for me? I'll be happy to answer any you may have."

As much as he despised himself for it he did have questions for her. "What is in the blood that creates the bond you make with mortals?"

"What you would call a virus. It makes me what I am yet has psycokeneic properties that allow for different abilities and create a connection with those that share my blood." She stated matter of factly.

"How did this virus come about?" He heard of all the legends and they sounded like stories parents tell their children.

Catherine took in a large breath for effect. "It came from genetic tampering from an invading race. They were called the Inkarigans, cousins to the Iconians. Long, long, long time ago they settled and decided to do some tampering with the Human race at the time to help further their dying empire. Their cousins the Iconians sent them through one of their portholes and they found Earth. Not much more is known than that. By the time we discovered them they were extinct by a few hundred years. Pity it would have been interesting to see the looks on their faces as their creations descendants met them."

She watched as he took everything in, not missing a word or beat. "I have a question for you. Have you ever wanted to be immortal?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious."

"I wouldn't go past that curiosity. A man like you will only destroy himself over and over again." The final words were worn with a smirk.

He was now irritated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Seriously? You honestly want me to answer that question?" He nodded now with a smirk of his own. "You live in the past and at your age you'll never leave it. Like men who were slotted the role of the villain they wish to dominate those that did them wrong in their eyes. Even a mortal can see you desire nothing more than to conquer Bajor. As an immortal you may leave Bajor behind but you'll end up conquering, destroying and conquering again."

Dukat only sat back at her honesty. He knew he held a certain attraction to Bajor. Perhaps her words had cut too deeply and he knew that arguing with her would do him little good. She was too well practiced. "What type of immortal would Weyoun become?"

Catherine was caught by the question. "The best kind if he learns quickly enough."

"That's not an answer."

"Oh but it is. You can never learn." Catherine stood up instantly dismissing Dukat and walked away at a speed faster than he could comprehend. It caught the attention of a few other patrons who quickly ignored it and returned to their drinks.

…


	5. Oh, just like his ears!

Sorry for the delay in updating. **This chapter isn't so nice and if you don't like sexuality or the mention of it please don't read. **As you all know I own nothing of Star Trek world and am not making any money off this. Please review.

…

The station was buzzing with a wild energy that seemed to hum in the corridors with the vibrant life forms that had entered only a few days ago. The celebration was to take place in two days time and the tension could be cut with a knife.

All residents and guests were informed they would be under a strict curfew for about five days. The shop keepers moaned at the loss of profit but ended their protests as they were compensated by receiving a month's worth of profit for just under a week's time.

Quark on the other hand would receive two month's worth of profit for three days of handing the bar over to The Others. Their true name brought about too much fear and speculation.

Catherine watched at the bar was being prepared to handle the guests. She ordered that the others remain in their quarters until the event. A few would pose no problem to the residents but over one hundred would cause far more problems than she desired to deal with. And even a few could cause serious problems as she was witnessing now.

A man was holding a dabo girl by her hair ready to tear off her clothes with his fangs extended. Catherine rushed to the girls rescue and pinned the man to the bar. "What are you thinking!"

"She wanted it. I could smell her arousal from the other side of the station."

That only made her squeeze his neck tighter. "You're new to being a Vampire but that does not excuse your lack of control. Who is your maker?" She shook his head.

"Markus."

She threw the man to the floor. "I know him quite well. I'll have words with him. But for now you are confined to quarters until the event starts and not a minute sooner or I'll be wearing your fangs around my neck."

He didn't show it but he was worried that she would tear them out regardless. Catherine was a much respected Vampire and known for her well planned cruelty. She was the most lenient of guardians but when crossed was the most creative with her punishments.

Catherine turned to the Dabo girl who looked a few shades lighter than before. "Girl, I would go to your quarters and not return until after the event is over. He might try something again."

She didn't need to be told twice and left the bar as soon as she could.

While checking things over with Quark Catherine felt some powerful emotions coming from Weyoun. Then pain. Before Quark could turn around to ask her a question she left the bar.

She located Weyoun easily but was not ready for the sight before her. He was in the middle of three Vasperan who were all feeding off of him after they had _played_ with him for a while.

Catherine was a blur as she fought off all three well fed Vasperan. They were Orion females and gave her some struggle before she bit into the neck of one of them and clawed down her face.

"You knew he was marked! I'll have your heads for this!" She didn't have time for this as Weyoun would die shortly if she didn't do something quick.

The two slightly ruffled Orions only smirked at her. "He's Vorta. They'll simply get another one for you."

Vasperan held no honor for things in her eyes. "Who's your maker you Orion whore?"

"He was Hordak."

"I heard of that disgrace of shit. You three will suffer once I'm done tending to him. I am the guardian for this event and until someone speaks for you, the three of you will suffer under my judgment."

Catherine was as gentle as she could be with Weyoun who was almost gone. She could read a few scattered thoughts. She bit into her writs and brought it to his mouth.

…

Thirty minutes earlier…..

Weyoun was on his way to his quarters after a very long day. Though Vorta only required four hours of sleep per night but even they had their limits if they are over worked. Dukat was not giving him an easy time with the others being on the station and stated that he would go to Bajor while the _creatures_ were on the station then return after they have left.

That argument lasted four hours before Weyoun was forced to agree as he was not going to convince the Cardassian to remain. Odo was another issue he had to deal with as Odo made sure to be around Weyoun as much as possible, spying as some object in the room. He held mixed feeling about that. Before he would be ashamed how disrespectfully he spoke to Odo but soon he would become like a God himself and would no longer feel the need to grovel before him.

Before reaching is quarters he was approached by three women. Orion he believed. He heard stories about their ability to make men to anything they wanted due to the power of the pheromones they produced. He is like all Vorta, immune to such influence.

They all looked at him and had a very sinister look to them. "He's a Vorta." One of them hissed to the other two. Her hair was the shortest of the three.

"His heartbeat has increased." Said another who wore her hair in a long braid that almost reached the floor.

"I wonder what he tastes like." Said the third, the smallest of the three.

Weyoun didn't have to be told to know what they were. The JemHadar would be little help to him with the three of them. "Guards!"

He was pulled back as the JemHadar raced forwards to defend him. Weyoun ran as fast as he could but didn't get more than a few yards away before being held in the arms of three women.

"Take him to our quarters, the guardian may be near." Said the first.

Weyoun struggled but found he was no match for the three women. Everything was a blur as he was swept through the corridors. He was thrown to the ground of their quarters and given no time before he stood up again.

The second pulled back the tunic and shirt exposing the marks he received. She smelled it. "He's taken. We should send him back."

The third pressed her body to his and looked into his eyes. "You feel nothing from us; no pain so there is no reason to call to your master or mistress."

Weyoun was so thrown off that he couldn't focus on resisting her. His mind went numb for a moment and he nodded. "No reason to call…"

He fell against the one holding him and she bit into the marks in his neck. He hissed in pleasure as he could feel no pain at the moment. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

The other two looked at the second who pulled her mouth from his neck. "Vorta taste exquisite. His body is so very young, a year perhaps less yet he has over four lives worth of memories. You can taste the cruelty in him. Have a taste my sisters." She threw him towards them and they caressed him tearing at his clothes, scratching him in the process.

They laid him the floor and licked the blood that started to ooze from the marks. They licked up his chest and one lapped up the blood coming from the reopened marks on his neck.

He screamed in pain as his mind was beginning to clear. "You'll pay for this." A hand went to his neck preventing him from speaking any further, bruising the skin.

"He marks so easily."

Weyoun knew he was supposed to do something but he wasn't sure what. He looked into the eyes of one of the creatures, her green skin pale in the dimly lit room. As he caught her gaze he felt a hand reach into his pants and…

"Oh, just like his ears!" She said to sister one and two. She turned her attention to him again. "You have no idea how much fun you'll be for us, for any woman for that matter." Her fingers rubbed the ridges below but found that he was not responsive. "You don't work that way do you?"

He was disgusted by her molestation and spat in her face. "Not for the likes of you abominations."

That earned him a significant smack across the face that threw him onto his stomach. The marks burned against the rough carpet. He tried crawling to the door but was pulled up by his shoulders and held by his arms, long nails digging into his skin.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't remember at the moment.

Sister number two walked up to him with a fingernail at his face. She caused a deep scratch. "Oh, I'm sorry let me take care of that." She licked the blood from his face healing it though she created new scratches with her fangs. "Sorry about that Vorta."

The sisters holding him laughed as they held his arms behind his back, numbing them in their grip. Sister number two smiled at him. "Now Vorta I highly suggest to start to harden up for us or we'll make your suffer until your last breath. You have a very interesting feature I and my sisters would love to experience."

"To ahead and kill me. They'll simply activate another clone."

Sister number one whispered into his ear. "How wonderful, we can kill you over and over again. I wonder how much the Dominion will charge for an order. You do have a name? Do tell us what it is."

"Bite me and die." He heard that from one of the novels he read from Earth. It was humorous at the time but it seemed more of an insult in this situation.

"Very well."

For the next twenty minutes they bruised, hit and bit every possible area they could find. His clothes where in tatters when they held him up, ready for the kill. His ears and the area ribbed like them were the only areas left untouched.

A crash and screaming tore their attention from him. He fell to the floor in a heap letting the blackness take him over.

…

Catherine looked down at Weyoun who was now breathing heavily but at a steady rate. She removed the tattered remains of his clothes and placed him on her bed. His skin was marked and bruised but her blood was healing those at a rapid rate. In a few hours there wouldn't be a mark left on him save for the one that she gave him. Even that she did her best to heal as it was violated after that Orion Vasperan bitch bit into it.

She seethed at the thought of what those women did. After bringing Weyoun to her quarters she sent Ty'Vuan to deal with the Orion sisters. They would be made examples of and she made sure that Ty'Vuan would let them be aware of that fact.

After that was settled she informed a JemHadar that Weyoun would require new clothing and she was to be brought to his quarters to retrieve it. The creature was very easy to manipulate mentally and she gathered everything she needed.

Though the marks healed there was still dried blood on his skin and the smell of his blood filled the air and infiltrated the bed sheets. She smiled as she would now be able to smell him for days. She got a warm hot wet cloth and began to wash his body, massaging the muscles as she went. He was well built for a creature that was never designed for combat. It was surprising how much muscle he held under those clothes. Vorta may not fight in combat but they would most certainly be able to defend themselves if needed.

He moaned when she massaged an area that needed more time to heal so she simply cleaned his skin. It was very soft and she wondered at its sensitivity.

Weyoun slowly woke up and grabbed her wrist. She could sense that the blood had done its job and the amount that he had to drink to heal him was affecting him. He was filled with rage at that moment, unable to manage the power that the blood gave him mixed with the attack he faced earlier.

He smacked her across the face. She was unfazed, even when a few drops fell from her lip. "It's OK Weyoun. Use me." She knew what he needed and she allowed him to take control of her.

He was far from tender but it was nothing to her as she was very powerful. He strangled her as he entered her centre, using all his strength to abuse her. For right now she was the three women that toyed and battered him.

It wasn't long before he came to his senses after finishing. Shame filled him as he abused the woman who saved his life. "I don't know what's wrong with me. No Vorta would ever act in such a manner."

Catherine held him to her. "It's the blood. Your emotions are amplified with it in your system. The blood is vengeful and if you didn't use me you would have found another and you would have killed them. The blood wants balance and yet its' very nature is to create chaos."

He looked into her eyes. "Is that what I am to become? Like those creatures?"

"No, they were like that when they were mortal. Do you need more rest? I retrieved some clothes from your quarters. The JemHadar are easy to manipulate mentally."

Weyoun needed rest and was pleased to remember that most of the work he was supposed to do in the morning was done tonight. "I need to rest." He wrapped his arms around her without thinking and fell asleep.

Catherine smiled as she listened to his heart beat. It was a healthy beat. Part of her was sad that she had such a short time to listen to it before he became an immortal.

…

Poor Weyoun. Sorry for those that don't like him all beat up. It was going to happen sooner or later.


	6. He's Captain Sisco's Son

Sorry for the long time between updates. Life took hold of me and prevented me from writing anything or even the simple enjoyment of reading other fiction on this site. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review! I want to know how I am doing with this story so far.

…..

Weyoun woke up with a start wondering where he was. He looked down and saw Catherine lying dead still on the bed next to him. Everything came back to him that happened the previous night, including his treatment of Catherine who saved his life.

Mixed feelings flooded him as he remembered his actions after she saved his life. The idea of him acting is such a barbaric way filled him with shame. He was well aware of his cruel nature and at times was proud of his ability to use it skillfully, but to use such a base physical means to exert his power was beneath any Vorta.

He asked the computer for the time and realized he had at least three hours before he would be required to return to duty. His uniform was beside the bed folded neatly waiting for him to wear. He didn't remember bringing them here. Perhaps Catherine had something to do with that.

His thoughts went back to the woman he was now very much connected to and found that he liked this shared link. This mental connection made him feel safe somehow, less lonely. He also wondered why she saved his life in the first place. As a clone he was easily replaceable so any effort to save his life would be seen as foolish. He simply didn't understand why she did it.

"You are the only one of you, Weyoun."

"I'm sorry I must have woken you." He said apologetically.

Catherine sat up and pulled him back down to the bed again. "Don't worry about me my dear Vorta."

"Why did you save my life? It wasn't worth the effort." He looked down still feeling the shame for his actions.

"You are very much worth it. I want you not some other copy. You see Vampires believe that even a clone is singular. Clones may share the same DNA but they do not have the same soul." She breathed into his ear.

This conversation was going into some rather unfamiliar territory but he enjoyed speaking with her. "Vorta believe that a clone has a soul or 'poephay' as we call it. When one clone dies the poephay enters the other body."

"What if two Weyouns were activated? Would your poephay then split into two?"

He gave her a look as if no one had ever asked that question before. "Then one must die so the other may live is suppose."

"I see. Your beliefs won't matter when you are immortal." She used the increased connection with him to make him relax.

The tension he didn't know he was holding fell away and he found himself straddled by Catherine. She began exploring his body. "Catherine, I have no desire that way and last night I…"

"Shhhh. You have no idea what you enjoy or don't. The sex from last night was about control as you needed it. Most mortals don't know the power of sexuality and waste it on others that don't honor them. If you don't want this simply tell me and I'll let you go."

Weyoun looked up at Catherine and knew there was something attractive about her. He had no idea what. Everything he was told about women told him that she was very attractive but his understanding why was limited. "When I am turned will I understand why other species find physical intimacy so attractive?"

"Not in the way I or they do. When we are turned we simply become what we are, given enough time." She rubbed his stiff shoulders and he moaned. "Vampires and Vasperan are very attractive creatures. There's a power to us that lures others to us so we may feed. We are dark, dangerous creatures that hold a unique and poisonous beauty. We worship life above all else."

He could feel tentacles of power surround him, drawing him to her making him want to do anything she asks. "Are you trying to draw me in now?"

"Yes as power is your drug of choice. Physical sex will never fully attract you. Power will be what you seek and the ability to control others with it. Few are like you and that will make you a very powerful adversary in the future."

Weyoun smiled at that thought. He wanted power there was no doubt about that but he had many questions for her. "Will I still be able to worship the Founders as I do now? Help them with my new power?"

Catherine looked at him knowing he still saw things with very naïve eyes. "Yes, but after some time you will no longer want to as you will see yourself as their equal. You will be a separate entity even if another wears your face." Her hands moved over his chest, her fingers massaging the smooth skin.

"I don't want to think of such things. I should terminate myself for such thoughts."

Even in her old and dead heart she felt some empathy for him and detested these Founders even more. They were a dangerous race that will one day be the end of them all if those of this quadrant are not careful.

"When you are turned you are no longer part of this life. We immortals are forbidden from interfering with the lives and progress of mortals. Only if your changelings deem themselves immortal are we allowed to interfere." He had more questions but a finger ended his questions. "There will be time for questions but not now."

Weyoun fell asleep once again for a few more hours sleep. Catherine stood up and watched him on the bed. She had chosen well and would not be disappointed in him. She left him knowing he'll find his way out. There were things she had to attend to and one of them was a room filled with Orions.

….

Jake Sisco insisted on remaining on the station. It was the first time that Dukat had spoken to the young man directly.

"I understand your youthful spirit Mr. Sisco but I would highly advise against remaining on the station."

Nothing would deter Jake from this opportunity. Everyone attempted to keep him away from the new guests on the station. "I won't get this chance again. A gathering like this is very rare and no one with a beating heart ever gets to see it."

Ducat was wondering how this young man was related to Captain Sisco. "Did you ever think there may be a reason for that? They are very dangerous creatures."

"Remaining on a station with the enemy is dangerous. Going to this event is adventurous."

That brought a smile to Dukat's face. "One decision is calculated. You would never have remained behind if you thought for a moment that you were not protected in some way."

"I appreciate your concern. I'm very sure that my father would appreciate it as well. But the decision whether I go to this event or not is not in your hands. No disrespect intended."

He had to hand it to the young man that he had a smooth way of stepping on a person's shoes while shining them. "I can arrange for you to leave the station and go to Bajor and visit the ruins of Bola'hokar."

That caught his attention. As much as he wanted to attend this event the ability to go home and let everyone know what is happening here was a huge temptation. "What do you get out of this arrangement? It's a win-win situation for me."

"Having the son of the emissary die would not do well for relations between Bajor and Cardassia." He gave Jake a knowing smile.

Jake nodded in thought. The Bola'hokar ruins were off limits to almost everyone save for a few monks and the Kai. His father and Jadzia would be thrilled to see what information he could obtain. No, his mind was made up. "Then you'll just have to make sure that I don't die. All I need is one hour."

Dukat tried his best to warm him. "Since the event is not in my hands speak with a woman named Catherine DuMonier. She'll give you all the help you need. Now if you decide to change your mind the offer stands."

Jake thanked Dukat before leaving OPS. He knew who DuMonier was and was now more determined than ever to speak with her. There would be no way that Odo or Kira would help in his endeavor as they were against the event. Only an hour ago Odo finally convinced Kria to return to Bajor for a while.

As his luck would have it he saw the one person who could help him speak with her.

"Weyoun."

Weyoun turned around to speak with Jake. It was a while since they last spoke. "Yes, Jake is there something I can do for you?"

"There may be. I would like to go to the event. Before you protest I understand the dangers."

'_I highly doubt that.'_

"That wouldn't be a very good idea. Having the son of the Bajoran emissary get in harms way would damage political trust between the Dominion and Bajor."

Now Jake was getting annoyed. Weyoun sensed that and smiled. "I've heard the same thing from Gul Dukat."

Weyoun was about to protest again until he heard her speak.

'_Let me speak to the boy. I'll decide if he stays or goes.'_

'_He's Captain Sisco's son.'_

'_I see, then bring him to me this evening.'_

"Well I see there is no deterring you. I'll arrange a meeting with Ms. DuMonier this evening."

Jake was surprised but took the opening. He tried to hide it but this would be the biggest story he ever had.

….

The interview was a rather odd one as Catherine took Jake from her quarters just as he stepped in them. "Weyoun I'll speak with you in a few hours to go over the final arrangements."

Weyoun nodded and walked away.

"I hear you have an interest in the event. You do know that there is a risk in going?"

"I know but I want to witness it."

Catherine smiled and locked an arm around one of his taking him to the Promenade. "Then we'll have to make sure that you are properly attired. I highly doubt you have anything that will be of worth to wear. Those attending will wear the most lavish of clothing. You should at least be well dressed."

Jake attempted to ask questions but was rebuffed each time. He eventually gave up and simply walked and chatted with Catherine. "Come with me."

They walked into a tailor's shop that was considered too pricey for him. It attracted the more affluent travelers on the station. Jake simply followed along, taking mental notes as he went along. "Now Mr. Sisco what do you think are good colors for your to wear to this event?"

It was a test. He had to think what colors would be appropriate. He knew that black was instantly out and red and of all things white. "I think burgundy, or the deep forest green would be good. But if could only chose one the forest green is the one I'd chose."

"Very good. Choose your fabrics. I'll pay for it all."

This was also another test. He seemed to choose well.

"You have very good taste." They walked and chatted about random things that didn't matter until they arrived at Jake's quarters. "Do not leave your quarters until someone comes for you. Your clothes will be delivered. Expect someone to arrive tomorrow around ten tomorrow night."

That was it. Jake was surprised how quickly that ended. He was going and under rather strange circumstances. He also knew that he was not to take anything that would record the event. He entered his quarters, excited and very scared at the same time. For the first time in years he threw up.

…

Sorry for such a short chapter folks, the next one will be the big event.


	7. The Event Part 1

Hello everyone. The three chapters posted are the final three. Hope you enjoyed the story. **This and the next chapter contain sexuality.** If this offends you please **skip** this and the next one. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…..

The music filled the space but was not as loud as one would have expected. Quark made sure everything was taken care of before he left the station to visit his mother on Ferenginar. Catherine was impressed with all the arrangements and was pleased to see that the vampire and vasperan community was content with the way things had started off.

Weyoun walked in Quarks with Catherine on his arm. He was quick to note the lavish style of dress that everyone wore to the event. Weyoun was given a very expensive suit to wear of deep blues and grey. They made his eyes almost glow. The fabric was very soft on his skin and he liked the feeling of it against him.

Catherine wore a dress of the finest Andorian silk that money can buy. It was weaved with gold and jewels that formed the most intricate designs that hid, supported and showed off the most sensual parts of her body. The jewels in her hair, around her neck, on her fingers represented her wealth and there were very few younger than herself that could outdo her show of wealth.

Each immortal wore their finest and the arousal in the air was very thick. Power was in every corner of the venue and Weyoun had to control himself not to fall into its pull. "What exactly will happen tonight?"

"Everything we want. You'll see our true natures come to light."

Weyoun struggled to see clearly in the dark. The lights were dimmed very low. Even with his heightened sight from her blood his eyes were still too weak to make things out clearly.

"Soon you'll never have to hold back again, you can be who you truly are amongst my kind." She whispered in his ear and he had to suppress a shudder at the emotions that ran through him now.

Catherine brought him up to the second level but they didn't walk she flew him up within seconds. She held him very close to her and spoke into his ear. "You'll witness five events of power and take part in two. Here's the first."

He brought him over to a couple copulating against the wall. The female was Human the male an Arbazan. Her breasts were pulled over the tight fitting body of the dress and moved in motion with the erotic dance. His hands held her firmly and seemed to move of their own accord feeling for the right spots to push and bruise.

"Wait, you will want to see this. Look at their dance, feel it Weyoun don't look at their bodies alone."

Weyoun looked at them and soon found there was more than a simple act of sex. It was faint and only seen due to Catherine's blood coursing through his veins. Each was trying to overtake the other, to dominate, to control the actions.

The Arbazan's fingers held deep but the Human's hips pulled and held. Then it was as if time had stopped and they stood statue still for what seemed like hours. Then in a flash fangs descended and a guttural roar came from each of them. She bit into his neck and he moaned with a lustful smile on his face. She finished all the while enjoying their dance of one against another. He looked at her and she smiled, waiting for him. He began kissing her breasts and then the kissing produced a line of deep red from his lips.

Another female came and liked up the excess as they continued their dance against the wall. They soon lifted off the ground and the woman held herself to the wall for support. Weyoun watched in fascination as the man moved against her with a speed and brutality that would easily kill her where she mortal.

The ecstasy built up and he could feel the power between them, who will finish first. He felt that she was more powerful but was letting the other dominate. He finished first then she followed and they kissed and bit each other.

The wounds healed almost instantly. In seconds she pushed her breasts back into her dress and walked away.

"You see sex is not like mortal sex. It is a meeting ground of power. What did you feel while watching that event?" Catherine held his arm with her lips to his ear.

"It was very informative. There was power play between the two of them. Does it matter who wins?"

She laughed at his words. "No and yes. You'll learn more about that later on. Onto the next show."

Weyoun quietly observed the acts of sex that surrounded him. There was a barrage of activity that filled the place. From smoking substances that he never heard or smelled of before. Languages that filled his ears that hummed and sang. The universal translator was unable to sort out all the new languages or rather all the old ones. Voices of pleasure and even a few of pain rang out in a swirling motion. It was strange how it wasn't louder.

They came to a table with three other's sitting down with two young men sitting between two women of a race he didn't know about. They held pale purple skin and long black hair.

"Listen and watch."

"Ah Catherine, is this your new pet?" One of the women spoke.

"For now Dorrara. I see your sister and you have found something to entertain you. May we watch while you have some fun?"

"By all means, Catherine."

Weyoun sat next to Catherine, remaining quiet the whole time. The twins held a smirk and they spoke some unknown language that the universal translator couldn't understand. One of the men's faces grew blank and he stood and turned to the other man. Hands went around the neck of the one still sitting.

"Kill him my darling."

The one standing nodded gently and the pressure of his hands increased. The one sitting fought back and clawed at the hands.

"Now, fight back you don't want to die do you?" The other twin commanded the victim.

The man stood and kicked the legs from under the other one. They both fell to the ground fighting and hitting one another.

The twins laughed the whole time, smiling with fully fanged faces.

Catherine sat looking a little bored. "That's all?"

Weyoun was also not very impressed.

The first twin to speak addressed Catherine. "So it's a real show that you want? Then we'll give you one." She turned her attention to the man she controlled. "Get up and show me how much pain you can handle."

The other man was restrained and commanded to sit down.

The one standing was given a long thin knife. He took it and began to slice down his arm. The blood poured freely.

"Collect that blood for me darling then feed me." The second twin spoke to her man. He took the sliced arm and began to collect it in his mouth, careful not to swallow any of it. After his mouth was full he kissed his owner and she licked and kissed all the blood in his mouth.

She pulled back delighted with the taste. "Oh, he is simply divine my sister."

Weyoun was very disgusted with the display and did his best not to show it. It was a horrific display. If that is what he'd enjoy if turned then he would rather die.

Catherine could sense his thought sand smiled internally. She too had no desire for such sport and stood up and left the table with a nod.

"You need to understand that most of the immortal community takes sport in that sort of behavior. Though you do not have to partake in those events it is wise for you never to pass judgment on such behavior. The mental and physical minds are two very separate and yet very interdependent aspects of being an immortal."

Weyoun nodded but kept close to Catherine. He knew that being separated from her may prove fatal to him.

He looked below and he was shocked with what he saw though smiled at it. "Is that Jake Sisco? What is he doing?"

Catherine looked down and saw the sight. "He's going to kill that young woman but he'll have no memory of it. Stay here and watch. Having a heart beat so close to what will take place is very hazardous to your health."

There were so many questions that still needed to be answered. She never fully explained why all of this took place? Catherine only explained that it had to do with a change in power and leadership. But beyond that there was no other information given.

Jake's face was blank as a woman held his face. "You'll remember nothing."

"Nothing…" Jake spoke into the air his eyes unfocused.

"You never did this and if you dream of these events they will seem like fiction to you, dear young writer."

"Like a dream…"

He was given instructions and looked down at the young women tied to a table. She was crying with glassed over eyes that focused on nothing or no one.

Jake began to molest her body with a blank look on his face. His fingers soon began to grow rough and the woman yelped in pain, begging him to let her go. Her words were as focused as her eyes.

Weyoun watched as Jake began to tear the clothing off the woman, bruising her in the process. Soon she was naked and crying on the table in fear. A scalpel was placed in his hands and more words were spoken to him. He began placing deep cuts in her thighs, wrists and finally her neck.

The woman slowly faded away as she no longer held strength to fight or beg.

The scalpel was taken from Jake and he was led away from the young dying woman and brought to sit at the bar. Seconds later there was a frenzy of vasperan and vampire that fed off of the woman.

Weyoun didn't watch the girl but could make the faint outline of Jake who was slowly waking up from the daze he was put in and looked at the scene before him and questioned what happened. The looks he received were cruel and laugher filled the room around Jake who had no idea what just happened.

"How much of this will Jake remember?" He honestly didn't care but he knew that the young man would be very much changed after witnessing the events tonight.

"Everything, but in dream form. He's a promising writer and will tell the story here as his first novel. Nothing is ever told directly about the lives of the immortals. It's forbidden. Though we understand that mortals, especially Humans, are too curious for their own good so from time to time some crumbs must be handed out. Young Sisco will provide such a service for us."

He looked down and was surprised at how quickly the mess was cleaned up if there was any mess made at all.

Catherine brought him down to the main level. "Now Weyoun would you like to eat something? It will be the last thing you eat as a mortal."

Weyoun turned to her now with a sense of panic in him. "I thought I had more time." He looked around and saw that many were watching him.

"You're part of the entertainment. The first member of the Gamma quadrant to be turned as well as the first of your race. It's a historic moment that you should be proud to be part of."

He understood what he was being used for now. She mentioned how he was the perfect servant and serve he will. All his thoughts were to run or to trigger his self termination implant. Everything he witnessed tonight he would take part in one day himself, immersed in a world of death, never to improve and never to serve his Gods again. He prayed that Odo was there and searched out for him but found nothing but the endless throng of lust and power.

Catherine smiled at him with a look of power on her face. She wrapped her dark tentacles around him and he tried to resist the pull towards her.

May the Founders forgive him for his betrayal. He lowered his eyes and head and awaited his new fate. He looked up one more time and saw Jake on the second level looking down at him. Jake was scared as he saw the same fear in Weyoun's beseeching eyes. There was nothing either of them could do. They would be used as these creatures demanded and both of them for that minute wished they had listened to Dukat and his warnings.

…


	8. The End

Hello everyone this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. It's odd I know but I had fun writing it. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…..

Weyoun was unable to move and knew that it had to do with Catherine holding him there.

'_It's too late to turn back now my dear Vorta. You. Are. Mine. You left your Founders behind for an immortal life. I will give you what you have sought for, for five lifetimes.'_

Catherine was in his head trying to calm his nerves.

'_I never thought it was like this. I've heard stories but I expected something more like you.'_

'_Didn't the Orion sisters give you some idea?'_

He remembered that painful memory and did his best to forget that experience.

Things became quieter as all eyes were on him and Catherine now. Weyoun could feel someone; no a few others approach him. Chills went up his spine as they walked towards him. One of them was a man with dark features and very long black hair. His gaze penetrated Weyoun and he could feel the age of the man.

"So this is the one you chose Catherine? His heart is beating rather fast."

Catherine bowed her head. "He's cunning, very smart and doesn't show any signs to be lured like others. The Vorta were created to be servants."

Weyoun closed his eyes for a moment to take in the realization he was exchanging his brief time of servitude for eternal slavery.

"He regrets his decision." The woman who was pure white with brown hair spoke up. Weyoun opened his eyes and looked at her but only for a moment.

No one spoke for a while then the ancient man nodded to Catherine.

Catherine stood next to Weyoun and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's time now Weyoun. You will never regret this once you feel the power you'll have."

Weyoun closed his eyes and nodded. Her breath was at his neck and she whispered in his ear. "You have no idea the honor I have in being your maker." She bit into his neck and he screamed in pain. That pain dulled as he felt his strength leave him. Catherine's strong arms held him in place until she lifted his body on the table where the young woman was only an hour before.

Everyone was silent as Catherine waited for Weyoun to reach the cusp of death. She bit into her wrist and placed it over Weyoun's mouth. Some of the blood went down his throat and he choked but swallowed more.

Weyoun felt pure pain but that gave away to darkness. He was dying and welcomed it and hoped that he had served the Founders well. Just as he felt the last bit of life flee from him he tasted…tasted something bitter yet he wanted more of it. Slowly a power surged through his weakened state and he struggled to move his body to obtain more of it.

Catherine watched as Weyoun slowly came back again and in an instant his hands clung to her wrist holding it against his mouth.

She pulled away from him and her wrist healed instantly.

Weyoun breathed in deeply wondering what was happening to him. He then lay there perfectly still not breathing and he felt very powerful and the room wasn't as dark as it was earlier. The sounds were clear and the connection he had with Catherine was very strong.

He lifted himself off the table and stood.

"Is this immortality?"

Catherine walked up to him. "Oh my child it's just the beginning. Now you have some unfinished business and soon hunger will take over you. Because I have decreed it you shall have mastery of three that wished to take what was already claimed."

Weyoun felt this hunger and he was almost overwhelmed by it. But a noise distracted him. The three Orion women who attacked and almost killed him were brought in and thrown to the floor.

The ancient ones watched and Catherine waited for their approval to proceed. They nodded and she spoke to Weyoun.

"Feed from them. Drink your fill from one of them. Then she will feed from your wrist as you did from me."

Little did he know that he was being watched by Jake. All the young man could do was watch as events unfolded. He watched as Weyoun slowly walked behind one of the women and slowly but effectively drained one of the women. She screamed out in pain as Weyoun was slow and calculating in his bite.

Just as she was about to fall from his arms he placed his wrist to her lips. She fed hungrily but Catherine pulled away before the Orion woman could drink more.

"She had enough of your blood. Finish this."

Weyoun looked at the other two and repeated the process. His mind was reeling from the images and power he had received. There was humor to be had now, at the fact he feared this less than twenty minutes ago.

The three Orion women stood with their eyes cast down. Anger and shame mixed on their faces.

Catherine spoke again. "You three are now loyal to Weyoun for the rest of your existence or until he decides to release you. Because he is too new I as his maker will be your handlers. Until such time as he is ready you will show loyalty to me."

The Orion women understood and were not foolish enough to question things with ancients in the bar. They paid a very heavy price for their fun.

"I and my sisters show loyalty to you and your bonded."

Catherine simply nodded and the three women were taken away.

Weyoun fell to the ground when they left. The power was consuming him and he knew he was going to lose control any moment. That control was all that he had left of his old life. This monster that was now in and of his skin wanted to take over. He was on his stomach crawling to a table to support to support himself.

Everyone became very quiet and waited. Each immortal was statue still, watching Weyoun pull himself from the floor.

Then he heard it. A heart beat. It was the only sound in the bar that mattered to him. It called out to him to feed and finally end the hunger.

He stood and focused on the heart beat that seemed to beat faster each second. Then he looked up and found the source of it.

Jake locked eyes with Weyoun and felt Weyoun's voice in his head.

'_Come down here Jake.'_

Jake could only nod as he mechanically moved down to the bottom part of the bar and stood before Weyoun.

Weyoun tilted his head to the side with a subtle smile. He knew that killing the boy would be out of the question but he needed to mark him in some way. "Raise the hand you write with the most."

Jake lifted his right hand. Weyoun took it and brought it to his mouth. He sank two fangs on top of the hand between the wrist and thumb. Who Jake was, his fears, dreams and talent with words flowed into Weyoun. For that moment he understood Jake's fascination with words and for a fleeting moment wanted to write something or hold a pen to paper.

He pulled back and gently let of the hand.

Catherine took Jake and led him from the bar.

…

Epilogue

The ship was due to arrive in three days and he wanted time to stop for this trip. It had been twenty years since he saw that station and honestly wasn't sure that he would be able to handle it. Though he was very successful in his writings he never told anyone what inspired him to write Krayagh Orat.

The very name was the most strange of all as it was Dominionese. He smiled each time people guessed the meaning of it even after reading the story a few times. No one ever go him to translate the meaning of the title and he smiled at that thought.

Anyone that had worked with any member of the Dominion inquired about the phrase and was either scoffed at or was given a slight smile. The Vorta took great delight in laughing at those that wanted to know the meaning.

Jake hated the fact that he was asked back to the station after all this time. He just attended his wife's funeral and knew that her death was linked to the reason he was being brought to the station.

The time sped by and he soon found himself on the station and made his way to his quarters. He was greeted by a very familiar face upon entering.

"Greetings, Mr. Sisco, I trust that your trip was not an unpleasant one."

"Hello Weyoun. It was as good as expected. So how does it feel to be the Krayaph Orat?"

….

Sorry to end it here. If you want me to write a follow up story to this I will. But I need at least three reviews stating that to continue.


End file.
